


free fall

by trxtr



Series: Tk Strand Week 2020 [4]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trxtr/pseuds/trxtr
Summary: Day 4: “I’m proud of you.” + futureTk doesn’t realize how good he’s got it until he’s got a ring on his finger and a man in his arms.—or: a tarlos proposal au
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, TK Strand/Owen Strand
Series: Tk Strand Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997830
Comments: 6
Kudos: 123





	free fall

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t normally do fluff idk where this came from but i LOVE it y’all.
> 
> MOSTLY UNEDITED (until i inevitably reread tomorrow :/)

_"What are you thinking?"_

_The sound of Carlos's voice, so full of hope and adoration, was a new sensation to him. It used to send him into a spiraling panic, knowing that he was most likely going to fall for this boy that he wasn't ready for. The smooth, buttery tone, now, though, sent him into a spiral of excitement; hope. Tk didn't know how much it took for him to fall. He only knew that he had, and he had no intention of hitting the ground any time soon. He would fall until he rose, and he would start the process all over again; finding new things that forced him into another free fall, all over Carlos._

_Of course, he couldn't say that, so he settled for the next best thing._

_"I'm thinking," He paused, thinking out his next words carefully. What was he meant to say? 'I think I'm in love with you?' No. Too early. Just this morning he had told Carlos that he wasn't even sure he was ready for a relationship. 'We should get out of here? get lost in each other?' No. Too forward, too quick, not romantic. Not like Tk wanted it to be. Instead, he settled on a quick, to the point, sigh. "We make a pretty good team." Tk felt his desire to tear his gaze away from the green sky, to stare at Carlos, but he didn't know how to. Every time he looked at him; every time he spoke, Tk would feel himself get lost all over again._

_"We really do, don't we?"_

_Tk felt his face go cold and warm at the same time. He finally managed to turn his head towards the other, being met with those beautiful chocolate eyes. He could have burst into tears, right there, because that beautiful gaze; that stunning portrait amongst the other's features was enough to send Tk into his third free fall of the past twenty minutes._

_He felt his breath hitch, his heart race, and his entire body seem to relax as he spoke. "Afraid so."_

_Tk pulled his hand from his jacket pocket, hesitantly looking down at it, hoping Carlos would follow his gaze. He carefully wove his fingers into the other's._

_And to his amazement, Carlos stayed still, and let Tk pull his hand into his lap. They looked up at each other, and in that moment, the stars, and the sunlights and the solar flares and the planets and the entire universe aligned along with their gazes. Tk knew, in that moment, that everything that had ever happened to him was for a reason; a reason beyond all comprehension when he was laying face down on his apartment floor in New York, hoping that maybe, just maybe, the pain would go away._

_The reason was so clear to him, now, and it was laying atop a dark blue Chevrolet Camaro, holding tightly to his hand._

_His reason was Carlos._

__

_____

"By the way, yore switching shifts with Judd on Saturday. You have the day off."

Tk looked up at his father, lips parted in confusion. His phone was pressed between his fingers, mid-texting Carlos, asking what he wanted for dinner tonight. He cocked his head to the side. "What, why?"

"You and Carlos have a date, don't you?" Owen asked, spinning around in his office chair. Buttercup was laid beside Tk, strewn across his feet in a fluffy blob of exhausted foot-warmer. The dog stirred at Owen's sudden movement, but stayed by Tk, gaze never leaving the boy unless it was to lay his head back down.

"Well, yeah, but Saturday is part of a double for me. We were gonna go after work.'

"Yeah, well I already checked it with Judd. We're good, as long as you want it. I figured you could use a day to yourselves. When was the last time your shifts lined up?"

"Like, four months ago."

Tk found himself giving a dry chuckle at the memory. The last time he and Carlos shared a day off, they wound upon curled up on their shared bed, Tk's head against Carlos's chest, Carlos rummaging through his hair with his fingers. They stayed like that for hours, just living in each other's company.

He'd be lying if he said he didn't want that again.

"Exactly. It's long overdue," Owen continued, matter-of-factly. He glanced from Tk to Buttercup and back, his mouth tilting into a side grin. 'Though I'm not sure how that one feels about you not being at the station. He gets all grumpy."

"You should let me take him this weekend," Tk suggested, reaching down and petting the dog. He felt Buttercup's tail rear up and begin to slap against his leg, eyes closing in pure content.

"Marjan would kill you, Tk," Owen joked. 

Tk knew he was right. Auntie Marjan was very territorial, and if Buttercup wasn't at the station, it would be she that got the grumpiest, which was particularly problematic on calls. 

"I'll take her too."

Owen scoffed and shook his head, marveling at the pure audacity of his son to make such jokes. He knew Tk taking Marjan on his only day with his boyfriend in _a while._ Owen would also strongly discourage having a third wheel on such an _important date night._ Eventually, though, he found himself looking back at his son. "Where are you two going, anyway? For your date, I mean. I feel like six years in Austin, there isn't much to do, anymore."

"Carlos wants to take me a couple counties over. Apparently there's this really nice park in Bastrop that he really likes, and I like the vibe of Bastrop, so we figured we'd just grab something down there and have a picnic."

"And you were planning on doing this at midnight? After both your shifts?"

"Yeah? I mean, Maxine's is open pretty late. I hear its haunted, and I've nerve been, so..."

Owen nodded, pressing his lips into a thin line. He scanned Tk, who was doing the same to him. He was smiling, slightly, though, so that put Owen's mind at ease.

"What?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Owen shrugged, finally standing from his office chair. He approached his son, reaching down to pet Buttercup before he reached him. Tk felt the dog's tail smack against his leg once more. Tk couldn't help but laugh as his dad looked up at him. "I'm just... I'm happy you're happy, Tk."

Tk felt that warm feeling at those words, knowing exactly why he was happy. Every day he woke up, he would fall deeper and deeper in love with his boyfriend. Carlos Reyes was the reason why the past six years here went by in a flash; a blur. Carlos Reyes was the reason why Tk swore to be careful on calls. Carlos Reyes was why Tk got excited when the alarm rang at 3am, because most of the time, their graveyard shifts had matched up. Carlos Reyes was why he wasn't afraid to love anymore.

_____

The dawn flooded through Tk and Carlos's shared window and onto Tk's closed eyelids a little earlier than Tk had preferred, yet it brought a sense of comfort. Tk would usually be running; jogging to work at this point in the day. Instead, he was laid against Carlos's bare chest, the other's slow breaths matching Tk's.

Carlos was his favorite pillow. He had been since the start of their relationship. Especially while Tk's stitches were still healing, Carlos managed to get an arm full of the boy every time he sat down. Tk liked it when Carlos didn't have a shirt on, though. They would lay together, and the warmth from Carlos's pristine, shaved chest would send Tk into a high of mixed emotions, all swirling around in his brain until they all mended together into a single one: Love. It hasn't changed. Carlos was warm, his chest smooth. He felt the rise and fall; the heartbeat; all of it would send Tk melting into the other.

Today, though, was special, because Tk hasn't gotten to wake up by his own accord _with_ Carlos by his side in four months, and Tk doesn't want to let that go.

So he laid there, eyes held open, embracing the warmth on his cheek. Tk hummed, cuddling closer, adjusting his head to a more comfortable position.

The movement must have stirred Carlos, though, because soon there were a pair of strong caramel arms wrapped around his pale frame, and Tk heard a soft, "Good morning," From the other.

He rolled his head and body to face him, still in Carlos's grasp, and smiled. "Good morning."

There it was.

That hot coffee gaze. It was long and fixed, flicking between Tk's apple irises and his bubblegum lips. Tk could feel it. He could feel the other's adoring stare deep within his chest, and he _reveled_ in it. 

Tk pushed his face forward, nose brushing the tip of Carlos's. He smiled into the Eskimo kiss, before pulling himself a way to reposition. He then leaned forward once more, this time pressing his lips against his. He listened, hearing a low chuckle rumble through his lover's body, and Tk smiled against his lips.

Carlos leaned in, as well, not breaking the kiss. Tk could tell he didn't want to, and he smiled a little wider. Tk moved his hand up to cup his cheek. His other hand found itself creeping under the other's side. His palm curled around Carlos's ribcage, causing the other to laugh a little more, and, to Tk's dismay, break the kiss.

"What?"

"It's 9am and you're tickling me."

Tk felt his face flush in amusement. His eyes crinkled as he smirked. The man across from him wore a matching expression, and Tk couldn't help but laugh a little more at the ridiculous accusation. 

This was what he wanted; what he had grown to need. Carlos being next to him, smiles on their faces, arms wrapped around each other... it was everything to him. Tk didn't know how not to be so in love. Especially not after almost six years of a relationship.

"You need a shower," Carlos laughed, breaking Tk's thought process. He looked at him with mischief in his expression, and laughed when Tk groaned.

"Any chance you could accompany me?" He muttered, dropping his hand to Carlos's hip.

"No funny business, we have a lunch reservation at Cheddars at noon."

"Lunch _and_ dinner?" Tk gaped. "What day is it? What did I forget about?"

"Your manners," Carlos sneered, sticking his tongue out to tap Tk's cheek. "You know lunch time traffic can be hectic, so I wanna get out of here by eleven."

'You still haven't answered my question," Tk grumbled, wiping the saliva off his cheek, "nasty ass."

"Well, I was going to say yes, but that was uncalled for," Carlos muttered. He let himself relax as Tk erupted into a spray of pouts and whines. There was no way this boy was going to shower without him.

Not that he had to.

Carlos let the corners off his mouth twitch upwards. "Fine," He muttered. "I'll shower with you."

"Okay." Tk found himself snaking his arms around the other's neck, eyes closing when he felt Carlos place his hands under his torso. He smiled into his touch, burying his head in his neck while Carlos sat up. Tk only shifted when Carlos needed to get up, and he made the tiniest noise of discomfort. 

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. Come on." Carlos repositioned himself to pick up Tk bridal style, and Tk used his strength to make the strain on Carlos's arms a little lesser.. Their bare bodies moved in unison towards the bathroom, where Carlos let Tk place his feet on the floor before he reached to turn the water on. Tk sat down on the toilet, eyes looking up at him in awe and adoration, while Carlos held his hand under the water in order to gauge the temperature.

When he deemed the water warm enough for the both of them to enter, Carlos pulled Tk in. He watched as the water ran down the smaller man's body, smiling when Carlos still found Tk dressing his cheek against his shoulder. They stayed like that for a while, holding onto each other, letting the hot water run over their bodies. It was a moment of pure bliss, the heat of the bathroom cancelling out their heat. They found themselves holding onto each other for dear life at this point in their relationship. Feeling Tk's skin on his was like oxygen to Carlos. He needed it, and sometimes he took it for granted, but he wouldn't today.

Carlos reached over Tk's shoulder to grab at the shampoo bottle. He pumped a couple times, getting a decent amount of the soapy substance in his hands before he began to gently rub it into Tk's scalp.

Tk held onto the feeling like a lifeline, staying quiet as Carlos worked the shampoo into his locks. he couldn't imagine a life without Carlos; how gently he held him, how softly he ran his fingers through his hair. Carlos was more than a boyfriend to him, yet Tk couldn't quite explain that part, yet, even to himself.

"Don't fall asleep on me, Strand."

"Mmph," Tk grumbled. "Why not?"

'Because you'll slip in the shower and then date night will be ruined and I will have to stay home all day taking care of you."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

Carlos laughed, now rinsing the soap from Tk's hair. He watch the other, fiddle with a bar of soap, running it over each of their bodies. Carlos didn't protest. Most of the time when they showered together, Tk was the one in charge of the body wash, and Carlos the hair. This time was no exception.

Even with suds still running down his face, Tk looked up at Carlos with glowing hopeful eyes, heart set on pulling him into another kiss.

Carlos didn't bite, though, adamant on the whole, _no funny business,_ thing. Instead, the Taller looked down at Tk and shut off the water. He grinned when Tk pouted, and opened the curtain for the other to step out. "you good?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Tk mused, unable to keep the look of upset on his face much longer. He loved Carlos, whether he wanted to kiss him or not. That wasn't going to change. 

"Good," Carlos hummed. He grabbed a pair of boxers from a drawer in the bathroom, slipping his legs into them before handing Tk a pair from a drawer on the other side. He turned to face him as Tk got them pulled over his hips. He saw Tk smile, a half smile, more of a, _I acknowledge that you're here and I love you very much,_ type grin. "Get dressed. Wear something nice, bring a change of comfy clothes, and maybe some swim shorts."

'Swim shorts?"

"Fisherman's Park is on the river, Tk. That's why its called Fisherman's Park." Carlis opened the door to the master bedroom, letting the steam out. He crossed to his side of the bed, yanking open the bottom drawer—the one where he kept his fancy, out on the town type clothes.

'But you said fancy?"

"Then I said comfortable."

"Then you said swim shorts.'

"Uh-huh," Carlos murmured, yanking out a black button up shirt and some slacks. he turned around, expecting atop see Tk standing beside him in exasperation n, but instead he was holding half his dresser in his arms, confused as to which outfit to wear. His wet hair dropped into his face, his eyes blinking away some of the water as he set the clothes on the bed. Carlos smiled when Tk eventually picked out a shirt. He was already almost done with his own outfit, having draped the shirt over his shoulders. He was about to begin buttoning it when Tk piped up from next to him.

Carlos turned to see Tk in a blue dress shirt and boxers, holding up two ties—one in each hand. "Which tie? Or no tie?"

"Tk, you need to put pants on before you make that decision."

Tk threw his head back in exasperation, tossing the ties on the bed as he picked up a pair of black jeans. "You know what pants I'm wearing. They're my only good outing pants."

"Tk, baby," Carlos snickered, finishing up his last button omg his shirt. "I love you so, so much, and I want you to take this the nicest way possible, but I don't care."

"But its our first day together in _months_ ands I want it to be perfect for you. I want to make you happy."

It was true, he did. It was what he lived foe. Making Carlos happy ran in his blood; his DNA. He was a people pleaser, and Carlos's indifference would eat at him either way, because Carlos wasn't _pleased._

"Your existence makes me happy, Tk."

Tk smiled at that. He shrugged, and took both of the ties, placing them back atop his dresser in a drawer with the others. He opted to keep it simple. Button up, black jeans, sneakers. That was all he ever really wanted to wear anyway, date night or not.

"See? That wasn't so hard."

Tk roiled his eyes, picking out a T shirt, some swim trunks, and another change of clothes consisting of another tee and sweatpants. He placed them all in his travel backpack (equipped with a first aid kit, snacks, water, and juice, in case a date or a hiking trip or anything happened to go horribly wrong, but he digresses.) and slung it over his shoulder, watching Carlos slip his shoes on.

"What time is it?" Carlos asked.

"10:46," Tk replied. He slid his phone into his back pocket and smiled at the other, because, for once, they were ahead of schedule. He reached for Carlos, wrapping an arm around his neck. Carlos sniffed, breathing in the scent of their shared Irish Spring soap from Tk's shoulder. He let his arms wrap around Tk's waist, and they stayed there a while, swaying to the beat of the oak tree tapping on their window, while Tk listened to Carlos's heartbeat.

_____

The blue and white sky was all that Tk was allowed to see, getting out of Carlos's Camaro. Carlos had forced him to be blindfolded, since, even with six years of the Austin Area under his belt, he had never managed to spend more than a couple hours in Bastrop county. Most of the time it was just to go down and get some good food (though Tk didn't understand why Carlos had forced him to go to a very specific Jalisco's when in his opinion, Torchy's was just as good). Tk was there, now, eyes covered by a stray knee high sock from the trunk of the Camaro. They had food left over from Cheddars, as well as a brand new dinner from Maxine's in a tub that Carlos was carrying over his shoulder. He dragged Tk along a side walk, managing to get the other to follow him with almost certainty. It was trust. Plain and simple. Tk trusted him with his life, and Carlos knew it.

"There's gonna be a little step here, okay? Just,,, be careful."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were taking me all the way out here to kill me," Tk laughed, managing to take the step off the sidewalk. He gripped a little tighter onto Carlos's bicep.

"I'd never dream of it, Amor," Carlos said. "Okay, okay, there's gonna be a big dip right here, and then its gonna be sandy, and we're gonna walk on the sand for a little bit."

Tk's face paled at the mention of a rather large dip, but he held tightly onto Carlos, anyway. He felt the ground turn to a steep slope under his feet, and he tightened his grip, letting out a soft whimper. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Do you trust me?"

"With my life," Tk responded.

"Then take it step by step, baby steps, okay? Its not that big of a hill, just a steep one." Carlos pulled Tk closer to him, instinctively, as he made his descent into the clearing. He kept Tk at an arm's length when the ground evened out, walking him down the riverbank, past the park lines. Eventually, he found the spot he was looking for. Tk knew by the way Carlos stopped in his tracks, holding out his hand to stop Tk.

"Alright, you can take it off," Carlos smiled, dropping Tk's hand.

Tk opened his eyes to a sandy clearing, along a thin sliver of river. It fed down the bank, ebbing at the sand towards the shore. There was a singular willow tree in the clearing, shading almost all of it from the harsh rays of the sun. Under the willow were two chairs, and a collapsable table. Carlos moved to place the tote of food on the ground, looking up at Tk with a sheepish grin and a shrug.

"I used to be a patrol officer in Bastrop. It was, like, my first job, before I moved a little more west and found myself in Austin. I loved to come down here after a particularly tough call, and I found this willow... I dint know, I guess this is my super secret place." Carlos sat down in one of the chairs, waving Tk over.

Tk followed the beckoning, his feet moving quicker than his eyes would. All this beauty; beauty in nature, in the sky and the clouds and the almost-setting sun paled in comparison to Carlos's humble, soft smile. His mocha eyes; his pomegranate lips, his solid-gold heart outweighed it all. Tk couldn't take his eyes off of him even if he wanted to.

Which, to be fair, he absolutely _did not_.

He took a seat in the chair, his grin never faltering as Carlos began to pull out their leftover Cheddar's and Maxine's. He flipped open each one of the dishes, being extra adamant on him preparing all of the food. Tk wasn't one to complain, though. He was so in love that he would let Carlos pamper him all he wanted.

"Its amazing," Tk remarked, finally tearing his gaze from the man. He began to take it in from under the willow. There were shells by the shore, smooth sands beneath their feet, not a house for hundreds of feet, not a human in sight, other than he and his boyfriend. This was perfect; beautiful, outdoors, away from everyone. Tk only wished he knew about this place a little sooner.

"It is. When I started the Academy I stumbled across this place. I don't know what it was that drew me to it, but as soon as I found it, I knew I wanted it to be mine." Carlos shrugged, pushing a glass of very-non-alcoholic champagne (sprite from a glass bottle) towards Tk. He had one, himself, but he was already sipping from it as he spoke. 

"So, why show it to me now?" Tk inquired. "I mean, this is supposed to be your place, not mine. Not ours."

"Because I want it to be."

Tk laughed slightly, reaching for a fork full of a gourmet chicken salad. He took a bite with a satisfied grin, nodding. "I really gotta come down to Bastrop more often," Tk murmured, eyes closed as he enjoyed the salad. He went to take a sip of the beverage, hoping to wash down some of the chicken, but before he could get a decent swig in, he felt something hard tap against his teeth. Tk's hands flew up to the source, finding nothing but the crystalline wine glass, and a ring.

He swallowed.

His eyes shot open, his heart pounding as he recognized the situation at hand. Carlos was smiling at the obvious confusion on Tk's face. He held his hand out, taking the ring from Tk and wiping it off, pulling out a velvet box. He placed the ring in the purple box and looked back up at his boyfriend. "close your eyes."

"What? Carlos, are you—"

"C'mon, Tk. Close your eyes. Please?' Carlos practically pestered him into it. He watched as Tk let his eyelids shut, and Carlos moved out of the chair. He stood, for a moment, attempting to get his outfit in order, hoping that his slacks wouldn't be ruined by the sand.

He didn't care, at this point. 

So he sank down to one knee, and flipped open the box in front of him, before uttering a quiet: "Open them."

Tk felt his entire breath leave his body at the sight that awaited him when he opened his eyes. Carlos was there, ravishing as ever, his curls ever so slightly strewn in a chaotic manner that Tk could have so quickly gotten lost in. In front of him, in his hands, was a royal blue, velvet box. Inside of it laid a black, rose gold, and silver ring, the colors meeting each other in a simplistic pattern. Atop the black line were several tiny diamonds, glistening in what sunlight was able to make it through the willow tree.

Tk could have sworn he was in heaven.

"TK," Carlos began. "This feels, really weird, I'm not gonna lie, but its because I didn’t think I ever thought I would have found anyone like you, in my life. You're smart, and selfless, and cunning. You're a wonderful firefighter, and an even better boyfriend...." Carlos stopped to take a breath, but was cut off by a panicked laugh. "I just... I remember you telling me, that night at the station, his everything was gray, and that you didn't know how to fix it, or what to do, and it got me thinking. I've had my fair share of gray in my life. I have seen so much death and destruction and disdain and anger, and before I met you, I used to block it all out. I chose not to feel, but as soon as you walked into my life... You and your stupid chick flick references and your love of dogs and your stupid little side smile when you're embarrassed, and your touch, and your drive and your _need_ to help people. You brought the color back, Amor. Color that I didn't know ai was missing until you walked in and turned my world upside down." Carlos let out a wet, happy laugh. "So, Tk Strand, would you maybe wanna... get hitched? You know... _marry me?_ "

Tk was crying, now, on his knees, staring at Carlos, face level. Both of them were practically vibrating in a strange concoction of excitement and emotion. Tk couldn't even bring out the words to speak, so, he instead pushed himself forward, quick, connecting their lips with such passion; such hunger and longing, that Tk thought he was near ascension. He pressed his left hand to Carlos's chest, not wanting to break the kiss as Carlos leaned back. He felt the other pull his hand off, and slide the ring onto his finger.

They were entangled, now, Tk disregarding every human need for oxygen, just for a few more precious moments of his boyfriend. He didn't want to break. He didn't know how to break. He couldn't. Not with that ring on his finger. It signified unity, no longer being apart. There was no anger Tk and Carlos. It was just TkandCarlos, all together, no take backs, a package deal.

Tk felt Carlos's fingers snake around his body, slowly managing to inch their way up his shirt. The only time Tk broke the kiss was to revel in his touch, smiling when Carlos rested his hand on top of his heart; his pounding, gentle, terrified heart.

This was happening, and Tk couldn't contain himself.

So he leaned down again, resuming their kiss as Carlos gingerly began to unbutton his shirt. Tk didn't take his hands off of Carlos's shoulders. He just let the other work, trusting that he would stop him when he was ready.

But Carlos never stopped.

Carlos kept going until he forced himself to sit up, letting Tk wrap his legs around his waist. When he did, Carlos found himself tugging at the belt loops on Tk's jeans. Tk didn't help him, though, he was too caught up in the moment, lips grazing slowly against Carlos's neck. He breathed in when Carlos finally was able to help Tk get his jeans off. The boy was halfway exposed to the wold.

Yet, under the willow tree, nothing else seemed to matter.

Tk didn't care that they were in the beach, the sun beating down on them, the tree hanging over them. He didn't care that their food still laid half-eaten on the table. All that he cared about was the fact that Carlos was there. Carlos was holding him, saying that it was going to be okay; that they would be okay, that they were getting _married._

And he knew that he could trust him.

So he did.

He let Carlos take the lead, both their bare bodies beginning to move in slow, legato harmony. Tk stayed wrapped around his _fiancé_ like a koala, and let Carlos work on taking care of him.

"You're so beautiful, Tk," Carlos whispered, forcing Tk to melt in his grasp. "You're the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

Tk tried to stop the choked whimper that left his lips as they continued, but he couldn't. He instead dug his nails into his lover's back, burying his face in his chest.

Carlos pulled his hand away from Tk, gently reaching back ip for the boy;'s ribcage. He pulled his face away from the other, using his other hand to tilt Tk's chin-up to look at him. "We don't have to keep going, Amor," Carlos whispered.

But Tk was already halfway undone. His body was twisting and turning in longing. He wanted this. He needed this. He needed Carlos to explore every inch of him like it was the first time, inside and out. He needed him to call him baby, treat him as such; hold him and make sure he was okay. He needed him to take care of him.

So Tk reached up to Carlos's cheek, and ran a thumb over his lips with a smile. "I want you to show me how beautiful we can be. Together."

_____

"I'm gonna throw up."

"You're not going to throw up, Tk."

"No, I am most _definitely_ gonna throw up."

Judd threw his head back in laughter once more, smiling at Tk's very obvious panic. The boy was in a royal purple suit, with a black shirt, and a white bowtie, and he was staring himself down in the mirror, trying not to vomit. 

"I know the feeling', kid," Judd insisted, but Tk was still stubborns always, working himself up.

"What if I forget my vows? What if he gets Cold feet and leaves and then I get dumped all over again? I can't deal with that? That can't happen with him. I love him so much what if—"

"Tk." The voice belonged to Mateo, this time, who was sitting across the room, making eye contact through the reflection in the mirror. He smiled at the boy, who was quite clearly, true to his word, was about to throw up. "You do realize Carlos asked to marry you, right, and you two have had six months to back out. He wouldn't do that. You know he wouldn't do that."

Tk let out a tiny groan, collapsing back into his chair. He knew Judd and Mateo were right. There was no way that Carlos wouldn't have backed out if he wanted to, but all he could think about was how disappointing he might be.

He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, the door opened and Owen Strand peeked his head in. He motioned for Judd and Mateo to get out, go be seated in the reception hall before the ceremony started in around two minutes.

Owen needed time with his son, before he handed him over to another man for the first time in thirty-two years.

Tk looked up at his dad, eyes wide, panic still stuck in his expression, but Owen said nothing. Instead he crouched in front of him, dusting off the Satin blazer that rested upon his son's shoulders. He then reached up to adjust the tie, before finally managing to make eye contact. "I don't want to let go of you, Tk."

Tk found himself smiling a sad smile, shaking his head. His panic melted into a gentle reassurance. "I'm not going anywhere, Dad. Carlos and I plan to honeymoon at the station," He joked. "I... I'll still be at work. I'll still be your son. I'll still... be there, you know? Its just, now I'll have proof that it's not just us, anymore; that someone wants me. That _I_ feel wanted."

Owen let out a dry chuckle, mouth twitching up at the sides, though he didn't quite look his son in the eyes.

Until he did, and he saw so many emotions spiraling through his brain all at once. One still reigned supreme.

Love.

"I'm so proud of you, son," Owen whispered, pulling his boy in for a hug. They didn't break. not for a good long while. They stayed there, basking in each other's presence like it was the last time either of them would see each other.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, T?"

"I'm really happy you're here."

Owen smiled back at his son and grabbed his hand, pulling him from the chair. He helped the boy straighten his tie one more time, and sighed. He didn’t want to give his boy up, but if he had to, he couldn’t ask for anyone better than Carlos Reyes to take him. Carlos was the only boyfriend Owen ever liked, as cliche as that may be. He helped Tk through everything; helped him come out of his shell, hold his own. Carlos helped Tk in ways that Owen could barely fathom, yet here they were.

There was a moment, and then soft music began to flood through the doors. Owen saw Tk freeze, knowing the boy would most likely be horrified or vibrating with excitement, or both, but Owen was still there. He was there for his son, and he was going to walk him down the aisle to the man of his dreams.

“It’s time, Tk.”

“I know.”

Tk felt himself take several steps, getting halfway through the door before he was frozen again, just by the sight in front of him.

Carlos was stood at the altar in a matching black suit. His shirt, however, was purple, and his tie was still white. He was shaking. Tk could see it from all the way down the aisle. In any other circumstance, he would have picked at Carlos for it, but in this case, it seemed to make a lot of sense.

There was a calm moment holding them down, as Owen began to practically drag Tk down the aisle until Tk was forced to part with his father and step up into the altar. Then, Tk made the mistake of locking eyes with Carlos.

He nearly combusted.

Tk stared at his fiancé, tears slipping down his cheeks as the crowd hushed. He wanted to reach out, and grab his hand, and hold it and never let go, but he was frozen in place, concrete seeming to weigh down his limbs and force him to take in the beauty in front of him.

Carlos was here.

He was ready to marry the man. He was ready to kiss him and hold him and watch him grow and smile and get lost and get found and—

Carlos was here for all of it.

And so was Tk.

He would be lying, but he was so past it. He was so in love with Carlos that the thought of lying about the fact was completely off the table. He was here. He was trying, and he would stay forever. 

He wasn’t any attention to the minister, speaking in words that Tk really didn’t understand. They sounded like similish, a bunch of sad syllables strewn into something that you think you can decipher but it’s... it’s nothing. Until it’s something, and when it’s something, you’re still frozen, and it takes you a moment to decipher what that something is.

Tk froze as he realized that Carlos was pulling a crumpled piece of paper from his. rear pocket. It had worn edges, and plenty of ink stains and scribbles and even a couple teardrops sprawled across the paper, but amongst all that, Tk could still get a glimpse at Carlos’s problematic chicken-scratch handwriting.

“Tk,” Carlos whispered. “Amor, my love, my everything, there hasn’t been a moment in my world that I care yo remember that doesn’t have you in it.” He swallowed smeared his throat. “I told you when I proposed, that you bright color into my life; color I couldn’t even imagine, and you kept it there, like my own little personal pack of colorful permanent markers. If ever there a blank space, you would fill it immediately. It’s for this reason that I make these promises.” Carlos glanced up, trying to catch Tk’s eye. He looked down at the paper, then back up, “I promise to be your marker, Tk, permanent, never ending, colorful and strong. I promise to try my hardest to make sure the gray is scribbled away from your world, and replaced with color more vibrant than either of us could imagine. I promise to hold you, and love you, and keep you safe. There will never be a day where I don’t wake up knowing that I am the luckiest man in the universe to have snagged a beautiful, kind, strong man like you. I love you so much, Tk Strand. That’s all it boils down to.”

They were both crying now. Tk was shaking, holding onto every single word that Carlos was saying. He smiled softly, almost unaware when his name was called upon to expose his horribly written vows.

Nevertheless, he had them.

Tk rolled up his sleeve, laughing at the fact that he had written them on his forearm to make sure he didn’t forget them. He didn’t want to have a paper, which could get lost, or a phone which could delete them.

“Carlos, I... I don’t know where to begin,” Tk started. “I just... I almost let you slip through my fingers. I can’t believe how stupid I was. I was going to pass you up, so full of my past that I didn’t understand the present right in front of me. That’s what you are. A present. A gift. The most valuable gift I have ever received, and I will do everything in my power to make you believe that for the rest of your life. I will love you like you need it. I will hold you tighter than I’ve ever held anyone. I will take care of you, keep you safe, and love you until I physically can’t; until there’s no more love to give. Even when we are old and wrinkly and gray, Carlos, I will do everything in my power to show you how loved you are, for the rest of my life. I love you so much.”

Tk didn’t remember much after that.

He remembers repeating some more similish, eyes still locked on Carlos’s, and he remembers a kiss, and some applause, and celebration, and then... it was all kind of a blur.

Tk stayed with Carlos the rest of the day, into the reception. Even when people would talk to one or the other, the couple never left each other’s side. They physically couldn’t. It was like they were joined at the hip, and had no way of separating.

Neither of them wanted to.

It wasn’t until after the ceremony, when Tk were back in their shared living room, wearing nothing but a T shirt and boxers, slow dancing in the living room, that Tk finally realized that he could move away from Carlos.

But he didn’t.

He instead, entered yet another free fall, as Carlos wrapped his arms around his husband, knowing that neither of them had any intent on landing.

“I love you, Husband.”

“I love you, too, Husband.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated. i live you all so very much!!


End file.
